Çarát
by Arashi Kaminari e Lua-chan
Summary: Um cientista morto... Um filho vingativo... Um justiceiro censurado... Um jovem calculista... Um parceiro misterioso... Um homem ambicioso... Uma mulher invejosa... Uma protistuta perigosa... O que eles teriam em comum numa rede de corrupção?


**ÇARÁT**  
_Arashi Kaminari e Lua-chan_

**Capítulo 1 - Asbab**

Havia acordado mais cedo com o barulho da porta do quarto se fechando. Exausta da noite anterior, preferiu descansar mais alguns minutos antes de se levantar. Não se demorou muito e logo chamou o mordomo, avisando-o que poderia mandar algumas copeiras para arrumar o quarto.

Trancou-se na suíte como de costume. Tomou um banho de pétalas de rosas, que já a aguardava na _jacuzzi_, enquanto ouvia a música ambiente daquele cômodo. Ao secar-se, verificou se as unhas das mãos e dos pés precisavam de uma visita antecipada a manicura. Terminou seu ritual de beleza matinal, cuidando de sua pele com vários cosméticos importados.

Saiu do banheiro já vestindo seu caríssimo robe preto de seda francesa. Deparou-se com duas serviçais: uma terminando de arrumar a cama e a outra, de limpar os móveis. Cumprimentou-as e se retirou do recinto.

Encontrou os sempre presentes guarda-costas pessoais à porta. Deu-lhes um aceno com a cabeça, enquanto perguntava mudamente com os olhos pelo homem que havia passado a noite naquele quarto. Recebeu a já conhecida resposta.

Caminhou até o início de uma das inúmeras alas da imensa mansão. Direcionava-se ao escritório. Era comum o líder do clã dos Peacecraft começar seu dia discutindo sobre seus negócios. Um terrível vício que a mulher odiava.

Dois subordinados estavam de prontidão de cada lado do corredor, enquanto um quinto permanecia perante as grandes e grossas portas de madeira de lei, contrabandeada da América do Sul. Mesmo com um dos ombros desnudos e com parte das pernas a vista dos olhos maliciosos, moveu-se até a porta sem se importar. Parou frente a frente ao homem que guardava a entrada do escritório.

– Desculpe-me senhorita, mas tenho ordens para não deixar que ninguém passe por essa porta.

– Senhora Peacecraft, Ralph. – corrigiu a mulher, com a voz baixa e pausada – De quem são tais ordens?

– Do senhor Pagan. Ele disse que a senhorita Relena tem assuntos importantes para tratar com o irmão.

– Não duvido. – começou, passando as unhas da mão destra pelo rosto do homem, enquanto aproximava sua boca do ouvido do mesmo – Mas tal regra não se aplica a mim. Eu não sou ninguém. – disse com voz forte, ordenando em seguida – Abra a porta.

Olhou por cima do ombro desnudo a feição dos guarda-costas. Mesmo sendo mais baixa, punha medo em todos apenas com seus olhares. Conhecia o poder que tinha sobre as pessoas e o usava da forma que lhe trouxesse mais benefícios.

Deu alguns passos dentro do recinto e pôde ouvir a porta se fechando atrás de si. Continuou andando até o fundo da sala com seu robe arrastando pelo chão como a cauda de um vestido de noiva. Encontrou Relena sentada em um confortável sofá, enquanto Miliardo fumava um de seus charutos cubanos acomodado em sua luxuosa poltrona. O homem a sua frente era a mais bela visão de poder que existia.

Recebeu um sorriso de Miliardo. Aquele era um sinal que havia chegado em boa hora. Sabia que ele odiava as visitas da irmã, porque sempre discutiam no final sobre o rumo de suas vidas pessoais. Relena não suportava a idéia de Miliardo manter uma mulher desconhecida do ramo ao seu lado. Costumava dizer que estava criando uma cobra que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria lhe sugar todo o sangue e por conseqüência, o dinheiro e o poder.

É claro que sabia de tudo isso pela boca de Miliardo, que divertia-se ao lembrar as caras e bocas da irmã. Relena nunca perderia a pose em frente a uma qualquer, como ela mesma dizia.

Passou pela mulher, pondo-se atrás da poltrona do homem. Abraçou-o, acomodando seu rosto na volta do pescoço. Esfregou sua pele contra a dele, antes de voltar-se a mulher. Relena, por sua vez, apenas ficou indiferente a cena.

– Bom dia, Relena. – cumprimentou-a com um sorriso.

– Bom dia, Candy. – respondeu Relena, com a classe de uma verdadeira mulher da alta sociedade européia – Quanto ao nosso problema Miliardo, espero que tome providências imediatas. – terminou, ajeitando a bolsa em seu ombro ao se levantar.

– Está cedo, Relena. Fique para o almoço. – Miliardo convidou por educação. Na verdade, ele estava louco para se ver livre da irmã caçula.

– Infelizmente não posso. Tenho alguns assuntos pendentes. Talvez numa próxima oportunidade.

Despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça, saindo do local com passos elegantes.

Sorriram quando ficaram a sós. Relena realmente não suportava Candy. Miliardo costumava dizer que a irmã tinha ciúmes da atenção que dispunha a companheira, sem falar que Relena ainda tinha o complexo de se achar inferior perante qualquer mulher. Havia sido trocada na adolescência pela sua melhor amiga e parecia que ainda não havia se recuperado. Candy brincava dizendo que o problema real era a falta. Um verdadeiro homem daria um jeito na cunhada rapidamente.

Beijando o pescoço másculo de Miliardo, enquanto passeava com suas mãos pelo tórax definido dele, Candy observou que o homem trajava o robe verde. Sabia que ele detestava tratar de negócios com tais trajes, mesmo que fosse com a irmã. A situação não devia estar muito boa para ele abrir essa exceção.

Subiu com seus beijos, dando umas lambidas pelo pescoço do homem, direcionando sua língua para a orelha. Mexeu em um dos lados do robe de Miliardo e passou a puxar e apertar o mamilo. Enfiou a língua no ouvido dele sem aviso. O charuto havia sido deixado de lado com as carícias.

Com a mão esquerda, Miliardo puxou Candy um pouco para o lado pelo braço que massageava seu mamilo, fazendo com que o tronco da mulher ficasse ao lado da poltrona. Com sua mão destra, levantou a perna direita dela e colocou-a em cima do ombro da poltrona. Descobriu a perna dela, passando a mão por sua coxa.

Candy arfou, começando a deixar o homem excitado. Miliardo olhou para a mulher e colou sua boca a dela, exigindo cada vez mais do beijo. Puxou-a para o seu colo, ainda a beijando, enquanto explorava seu corpo com as mãos.

Sentindo a rigidez embaixo de si, Candy mordeu os lábios inferiores do homem, terminando com o beijo. Desceu do colo de Miliardo e ajoelhou-se no chão. Desatou o nó que prendia o robe. Abriu-o suficientemente para ter visão da ereção do homem a sua frente. Passou a língua pelas bolas, enquanto começava a puxar e a empurrar o pênis. Por entre gemidos, Miliardo tentou explicar a situação.

– Ahh...Eu preciso de sua...ahh...ajuda.– murmurou, deparando-se com o olhar interrogativo da mulher – Não essa...Ahhh...Preciso que descubra certas informações...para mim...Deus, chupa logo isso.

Não precisou pedir novamente. Viu sua ereção subir dentro da boca delicada de Candy. Ela era tudo o que precisava. Uma excelente negociadora, uma maravilhosa consorte e uma puta na cama. Era a perfeição em forma de mulher. Não demorou para pensar que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Puxou o cabelo da mulher e, enrolando-o em sua mão, forçou a cabeça dela de encontro a sua rigidez. O início de sua satisfação começou quando percebeu que havia atingido o fundo da garganta da mulher ajoelhada. Sentiu-se totalmente envolto pela caverna molhada de Candy algumas vezes, antes de perceber que estava prestes a gozar.

Fez com que ela parasse a ação e mandou-a ser levantar e apoiar sobre uma mesa. Estava louco para tomá-la para si mais uma vez, apesar de tê-lo feito poucas horas atrás. Antes de apoiar suas mãos sobre a mesa de madeira, Candy sussurrou algo no ouvido de Miliardo, fazendo-o sorrir involuntariamente.

Já na posição desejada, Miliardo procurou passagem pelos metros de pano do robe que a mulher vestia. Sem preparo algum, enfiou a cabeça na entrada apertada da mulher, que gemeu em resposta. Deliciou-se ao ouvir a mulher gemer igual a uma puta. Estocou-a sem descanso: rápido e com força.

A medida que o ato ia se intensificando, Candy envergava as costas à procura de uma posição que não lhe doesse tanto. Cada vez que suas nádegas batiam de encontro ao ventre de Miliardo, arranhava a mesa, já que segurar não era mais o bastante. E os gemidos cresciam proporcionalmente com o prazer.

Escondido na escuridão da sala, por de trás da estante de livros, Ralph assistia a tudo com um enorme tesão. Quantas vezes desejara aquela mulher que o seu chefe tomava de forma rude? Quantas vezes não pensara em sentir o cheiro dos seus cabelos de Cleópatra de mais perto? E das vezes que sonhava com ela acordando ao seu lado? Sempre teve a curiosidade de saber com era tomar uma mulher por trás, mas as putas não tinham o mesmo efeito que uma verdadeira companheira. Por um instante, invejou o chefe mais uma vez.

Acordou de seus devaneios com o chamado do chefe.

– O que você quer, Ralph?

Suou frio. Estava morto se não desse uma boa desculpa para estar ali. A verdade é que sabia que seu chefe adorava possuir a mulher em qualquer lugar sempre que estavam a sós. E aquela era a ocasião perfeita para unir seu _vouyerismo_ a sua curiosidade.

Pensou rápido, enquanto a mulher gemia cada vez mais alto. Lembrou da irmã do chefe ter passado por ele dizendo que estava cansada de interrupções, que esperava apenas que o irmão cumprisse com seus deveres e não com seus prazeres pessoais. Verbalizou sua desculpa.

– A senhorita Relena pediu-me para lembrar ao senhor de mandar alguém imediatamente solucionar o problema. – mentiu, admirando-se por não ter gaguejado.

– Não se preocupe. Eu já tenho alguém em mente. – respondeu o homem com um auto controle invejável, ordenando em seguida – Saia!

Não pensou duas vezes. Olhou para os dois e viu que a mulher mal se agüentava em pé. Era amparada pelo braço forte de Miliardo, que lhe envolvia a cintura. Desejou estar no lugar do chefe do clã uma vez mais, antes de sair da sala.

**oOo**

Arquitetava cada plano calmamente. Cada passo era medido; cada palavra, analisada; cada ação, calculada. Sua vingança tinha que ser milimetricamente perfeita. Sem rastros, muito menos vestígios. A estrada era sua companheira há um tempo e ambos sabiam que ele não descansaria até chegar onde queria.

Pensou em mil e uma razões para a morte de seu pai. Sendo um grande cientista, o professor J, possuía uma grande rede de contatos. Trabalhava para grandes empresas, que procuravam seu aclamado trabalho e esperavam seu silêncio em troca de uma grande quantia em dinheiro, e contra a lei, por vontade própria. Costumava dizer que iria clonar um ser humano e que quando esse dia chegasse, ninguém o deteria.

Heero sempre ignorou tais palavras. Acreditava que com o passar do tempo e com as horas diárias gastas enclausurado em seu laboratório particular, seu pai enlouquecia aos poucos. Porém as propostas apenas aumentavam proporcionalmente com as recusas. Passou a crer que seu pai era nada mais nada menos que um homem desejando o poder de Deus de forma desesperada. Nada com que tivesse que se preocupar. Seu pai nunca conseguiria.

Quando criança, os poucos amigos tinha se reuniam em sua casa para escutar as histórias do famoso professor J. Na adolescência, seus amigos começaram a se afastar, achando-o uma aberração. No colégio até corria o boato que Heero era uma das experiências do próprio pai. Com a chegada da maturidade, pôde perceber claramente a aproximação de estranhos e pessoas que apenas o conheciam de vista ao saberem que era filho de um grande cientista.

Em sua mente, Heero relembrou o fatídico dia que encontrou o corpo que jazia morto perante a porta do laboratório particular de J. O dia em que jurou selar sua promessa com sangue. Com o sangue dos assassinos de seu pai.

Andou por muito tempo sem pista alguma. Vagou no escuro e mesmo assim teve coragem de dar um tiro. Acertou em cheio e conseguiu achar o caminho para sua vingança. Satisfaria-se apenas quando chegasse a devida hora e fizesse o que lhe coubesse. Até lá, se divertiria com os idiotas covardes que visse pelo caminho.

Avançou pelo bar sujo, esquecendo um pouco seus devaneios. Por hora, devia encontrar o homem com quem havia marcado um encontro. Descobriria mais sujeiras através dele. Depois, se livraria do otário sem dó e nem pena.

Por entre muitos corpos musculosos, homens cabeludos, piranhas e o cheiro quase insuportável de suor e bebida, avistou um homem com a aparência semelhante ao do mesmo que procurava. Esgueirou-se pela multidão que se aglomerava perto do balcão, aonde havia uma mesa de sinuca estrategicamente colocada, e tentava assistir a final do campeonato disputada por dois freqüentadores assíduos.

Pôs-se atrás do homem, que estava sentado numa das cadeiras do balcão, e pressionou o cano da arma nas costas dele. Heero pôde sentir o quão gelado o homem ficou. Talvez o estranho tivesse pensado que Heero nunca sacaria uma arma num lugar tão movimentado, mas havia se enganado.

Tendo sua voz abafada pelos gritos da multidão extasiada pelo jogo que ocorria, Heero mandou o homem se levantar e seguí-lo até o lado de fora do bar. Queria privacidade, além de não confiar em nada num mero estranho. O homem não debateu. Levantou-se e saiu na frente do japonês.

Assim que se viu longe dos olhares de outras pessoas, Heero pôs-se em posição. Atiraria a qualquer momento, no primeiro descuido do estranho. Heero começou seu interrogatório perguntando quem o estranho era e quem o havia mandado. Pelo posição de medo, pôde perceber que o homem não era quem havia lhe ligado.

O homem suou frio e tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguia. Tentava meter a mão em um dos seus bolsos, mas Heero ameaçava atirar. Estava aparovado e Heero entendeu aquilo como se algo no plano do estranho estivesse saindo errado. Atirou no chão, perto do pé do homem – que proferiu um grito esmagado.

Alguma coisa estava errada... Aproximou-se do homem a mandou-o abrir a boca. Diante da hesitação do outro, Heero colou o cano na boca do estranho, que logo abriu os lábios permitindo a passagem da arma. Pressionou o cano no céu da boca, fazendo com que o homem abrisse mais os lábios. Deparou-se com um língua decepada. O homem era mudo. Por que a pessoa lhe mandaria um homem mudo?

Voltou-se para trás e atirou, acertando um segundo estranho que havia tentado se aproximar. Era uma armadilha. Pegou o homem que suava frio e jogou-se com ele atrás de um carro velho que tinha por ali, protegendo-se da rajada de tiros que se fez presente. Um grupo de motoqueiros armados havia aparecido do nada e o atacava.

Não que tivesse problemas com imprevistos, na verdade não era um imprevisto. Sabia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis, mas também não pensava que mandariam quinze homens para acabar com um só homem. Sem dificuldades matou um a um, fosse quebrando o pescoço ou atirando.

Por fim, pegou o homem que havia encontrado no bar pela gola da camisa e prensou-o contra uma parede e encostou o cano da arma na nuca desse. Perguntou-lhe mais uma vez quem o havia mandado. Se ele não respondesse, iria atirar.

Estava pronto para fazê-lo, quando um homem barbudo e com um lenço de couro amarrado na cabeça aproximou-se com um _nunchaku_. Prendeu-o no pescoço de Heero, que largou sua arma e tentou se soltar. Suas inúmeras cotoveladas não surtiram efeito.

Já estava ficando roxo tamanha a falta de ar e ainda havia o homem mudo, que se aproximava apontando a arma para sua cabeça. Numa última tentativa, bateu com ambos os pés no chão, pegando pressão para tentar enforcar o mudo com as pernas. Não conseguindo, chutou a mão que estava com a arma, mas essa não a soltou.

O mudo apontou a arma e estava pronto para atirar, mas Heero foi mais rápido e deu um novo chute na mão, fazendo o mudo errar a pontaria e atirar no ombro do homem com _nunchaku_. O homem soltou Heero, que se livrou do _nunchaku_ e não se importando com ainda recente falta de ar, pegou a arma do mudo e atirou entre os olhos do mesmo.

Aproximou-se do barbudo que estava ajoelhado no chão sem forças. A ferida era grave, tinha que conseguir as informações rapidamente. Mas assim que ameaçou a proferir a primeira palavra, o homem caiu no chão: morto.

Olhou para os corpos sem vida no chão de terra e cuspiu. Típicos americanos. Sempre atirando mais e rezando para uma bala acertar, antes de usarem a cabeça. Maldito pensamento americano! Odiava-os cada vez mais.

Ouviu um barulho ao fundo. Deparou-se com um garoto de uns dez anos tremendo de medo. Guardou sua arma e aproximou-se dele, dizendo que não iria machucá-lo. O garoto balançou a cabeça concordando.

– Eles estão mortos, não?

– Sim, eles estão. – afirmou Heero.

– Graças a Deus. Eles ameaçavam acabar com o bar, já que eles gostam daqui e querem que aqui seja propriedade particular do bando deles.

– Qual bando?

– O clã dos Peacecraft. Não conhece? É um perigo andar por essas bandas sem conhecer os bandos que dominam essas áreas...

Heero interrompeu o garoto, agradecendo-o. Depois partiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra a mais. Peacecraft. Mais um nome que não lhe era estranho e algo lhe dizia que estava indo para o caminho certo, só precisava de mais algumas informações.

**oOo**

Ao terminar de vestir-se, Candy se pôs diante de um espelho. Sua aparência sempre devia estar impecável. Sabia que sua beleza a ajudava muito em várias situações. Homens e mulheres caíam aos seus pés como bem entendesse. Não fazia-se de rogada. Jogava com a sedução e desde então, nunca perdeu uma só batalha na qual estivesse disposta a entrar.

Miliardo Peacecraft era apenas mais uma de suas conquistas. Mas deixava-o pensar que era ao contrário. Passando anos em meio aos figurões da sociedade e/ou grandes líderes de clãs, sabia o que poderia fazer e o que não deveria se atrever a fazer. O jogo era simples. Seguia as regras dos homens e aos poucos, impunha as suas. Sempre dava certo e sem eles perceberem, tomava o poder da situação.

Lembrou-se do último idiota que havia caído no seu truque. Um chefe de uma grande rede de falsificação fiscal. Amigo de Miliardo. Um homem enorme, gordo, calvo; que vivia pingando suor sobre ela, quando se deitavam. Tinha nojo só de lembrar do mal hálito que o homem tinha e do peso que fazia sobre seu corpo. Mas o sofrimento tinha acabado. E acabado de forma rápida: um punhal cravado no peito, na altura do coração, enquanto tomavam banho numa imensa banheira.

Para quem pensava que Candy iria ser pega, enganou-se por completo. Havia calculado cada passo. Seu álibi, o dono da casa de tolerância em que trabalhava, ajudou a dissipar qualquer dúvida que tivessem contra ela. Enfim, o clã do morto vingou-se de uma outra meretriz, que era tida com uma das preferidas do líder para as seções de sadomasoquismo. Não desejava a morte da mulher, mas antes a dela do que a própria.

Já o líder do clã Peacecraft havia sido fácil. Ao contrário do falecido amigo dele que a havia encontrado numa de suas noitadas, Miliardo havia conhecido Candy numa das festas particulares em comemoração a mais um negócio fechado. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia.

A casa de praia estava cercada por seguranças e em seu interior, jovens alienados curtiam as mais novas drogas, enquanto outros se divertiam com as de sempre. Muita música eletrônica e muitas cores nas paredes, nas roupas e nos cabelos.

Depois de fecharem negócio, Miliardo e seu amigo acompanhados dos seguranças de ambos desceram as escadas e encontraram a multidão. Muitas meretrizes passavam de um lado para o outro, algumas experimentando drogas em poucas quantidades, outras apenas tentando fisgar um figurão da máfia.

Como quem não queria nada, aproximou-se deles levando um bandeja com duas taças e uma garrafa de champanhe fechada dentro de um balde de gelo. Pôde perceber os longos olhares que o loiro havia lhe dado. Sabia que apesar da quantidade de meretrizes, nenhuma delas havia prendido tanto a atenção do líder como ela. Terminaram aquele noite dando uma rapidinha no banheiro da mansão.

Miliardo havia lhe contado certa vez, que mesmo sendo a acompanhante de seu amigo e de já ter ouvido o mesmo citá-la diversas vezes em meio as narrações de suas aventuras sexuais, não pôde deixar de cobiçá-la. Disse ainda que ela era linda e que ela própria sabia disso. Pôde perceber pela forma como a qual ela se insinuava para as pessoas, fossem homens ou mulheres. E o olhar provocador era tudo o que ele queria mais para si.

Havia lhe dito mais. Disse-lhe que ela era a assassina de seu amigo, mas não importava-se. Ele que tinha sido idiota o suficiente de confiar cegamente numa mulher.

Mas Candy sabia que no fundo, Miliardo a amava mais do que tudo. E o perigo, que corria ao estar ao lado dela, era o que mais o fazia desejá-la. Tinha a consciência que o chefe do clã deliciava-se apenas em vê-la andando por um cômodo ou quando estava sentada numa poltrona do quarto, olhando o pôr-do-sol.

Tinha que ter cuidado com seu companheiro, tanto quanto ele tinha que ter com ela. Ambos era cobras venenosas. Talvez fosse o motivo para que se combinassem tão bem. Quando a devida hora chegasse, ninguém impediria que matasse Miliardo. Não se importaria se tivesse que morrer para fazê-lo, mas iria se vingar do último homem da sua lista. A maldita lista dos nomes de todos os homens que a haviam abusado sexualmente quando criança.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari e Lua-chan, 6, 9 e 30 de abril e 1º de maio de 2005._

_**Nota das autoras:**_

_"Çarát" significa "vinganças" em árabe _

_"Asbab" significa "razões" em árabe_


End file.
